Firestar's son
by Grayshadow
Summary: Firestar had a son who was taken by a twoleg. He was found and taken back to thunderClan. Just read and review


Prologue 

A brown tom was carrying a kit by the scruff of it's neck and was on his way back to his territory when a voice hissed "Drop that kit" The brown tom spun around and saw Firestar, the ThunderClan leader. "Why do you care, you abandoned your own son," spat the brown tom. "For your information, Oakfur, I didn't abandon him, you stole him! Firestar spat. Oakfur hissed, "He would grow up better in ShadowClan than that dump you call ThunderClan. Firestar was about to leap at him when a twoleg grabbed Oakfur and the kit, but Oakfur managed to get free and run towards Shadowclan territory. Firestar hissed at the twoleg and ran back towards ThunderClan. The twoleg stomped back to its twoleg place and put the kit in the house. Firestar was back in ThunderClan camp and was talking to Sandstorm, his mate. "… And that's when the twoleg appeared and took our kit." "That horrible, Firestar what are we going to do?" said Sandstorm. "There's nothing we can do, Sandstorm." "So you mean we're just going to sit here while our son is in some twoleg place?" Before he could say a word Sandstorm bounded off. Firestar sighed, what was he going to do?

Chapter 1 

Hunter was sitting on the windowsill looking outside. If only I could go out there and see what the forest is like, he thought. Then a gruffly voice called his name. Oh boy dry pellets for dinner. All of the sudden a thought popped into his head, who were his parents? He had never seen them before. After he finished his dinner he looked outside and saw a strange-looking cat. He meowed to his owners that he needed to go outside. They let him out and closed the door. He looked around for the cat he saw when he turned he saw it pounce straight for him. He started to run but then turned and faced his attacker. He bit the cat on the ear but the wild cat was stronger than he was. All of the sudden the cat stopped and looked at him. "Well you're quite a fighter aren't you?" "Who-who are you?" Hunter stuttered. "Me? Well I'm Flashpaw." Before he said another word, a new deep voice was heard. "Very good, Flashpaw" said a ginger tom. Flashpaw purred at the tom's approval. The tom said to Hunter "Who might you be? Hunter looked at him and said, "My name is Hunter" Flashpaw spoke up " This is my leader, Firestar. "Thank you for that introduction, Flashpaw." "I saw you fight, I always wondered if you would ever step into the forest and I can see you would quite well, would you like to join the clan, Hunter?" "But he doesn't have warrior blood," Flashpaw said. "Perhaps he does," said Firestar. "What do you mean?" asked Hunter and Flashpaw at the same time. "Well a long time ago, Oakfur, a ShadowClan cat, stole one of me and Sandstorm's kits, and looked just like Hunter here." "Really? So that means you're my father?" said Hunter. "Well lets not jump to conclusions now, let's go see what Sandstorm thinks." Firestar said.

Chapter 2 

Awhile later, they all arrived in ThunderClan camp. All the cats looked at Hunter kind of odd. Firestar called out to Graystripe, the ThunderClan deputy, to come over. "Yeah Firestar?" "Do you know where Sandstorm is?" "Yeah she's in the nursery. "O.K thanks." Firestar flicked his tail for Hunter to follow him. Firestar mewed " Sandstorm?" Yes, Firestar? "I found this little guy outside of a twoleg place and I was wondering if you recognize him?" Sandstorm walked over and sniffed Hunter. "Well under all this twoleg scent I can smell a little scent of Thunderclan and yes I do remember him, his name was Firekit, because he looked so much like you. "So should we keep him, Sandstorm?" Sandstorm shrugged "Its not up to me, ask him if he wants to stay." They both turned to Hunter who nodded his head. "Sure I would love to be a part of ThunderClan." Well then your apprentice naming ceremony will be tonight, as well as Sandkit's. Later that evening, Firestar bounded on the Highledge. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their prey join together for a meeting of our Clan. All the cats came in front of the Highledge to listen to Firestar speak. "You all know that about 5 moons ago Sandstorm and I lost a kit and a twoleg stole him. Well now I have found him and tonight we will give him an apprentice name. Hunter, come up here. Hunter leaped up on the Highledge beside Firestar. "From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw. I will be his mentor. Firestar touched noses with Firepaw. Firepaw looked up at his father. His own father to be his mentor! All the cats started to chant his new name. "Firepaw!" The Clan shouted in joy. Firestar waved his tail for silence. We have another naming ceremony, Sandkit please step forward. Sandkit stepped in front of Firestar. From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Sandpaw. Her mentor will be Sandstorm. Sandstorm you are an experienced warrior, I expect you to pass everything you know to this young apprentice. " I will, Firestar," Sandstorm and Sandpaw touched noses. Sandpaw! Firepaw! You two may sleep in the apprentice's den tonight with Dragonpaw, Lionpaw, Flashpaw, and Moonpaw.

Chapter 3 

"Attack me!" yelled Firestar. Firepaw aimed at Firestar's legs and pounced. Firestar jumped easily to the side. "Good but your eyes betrayed you." Firepaw aimed at his legs but instead pounced on Firestar's back. "Good job" said Firestar dusting himself off. Firepaw shone at his mentor's praise. Firestar was about to pounce when suddenly Firepaw smelled a strange scent. "What's that smell?" "Its ShadowClan!" "What are they doing in our territory?" asked Firepaw. "They must be planning to attack!" answered Firestar. "Let's go back to camp, hurry!" said Firestar. Firestar yelled to the ThunderClan cats "ShadowClan intruders, attack!" As soon as the words left his mouth, ten ShadowClan cats jumped into the clearing. Firepaw jumped at a small brown warrior. The brown tom spun around and slashed Firepaw across his shoulder and pounced on him. Firepaw struggled to get up but was trapped under the tom's heavy weight. Firestar saw this and took a last swipe at the cat he was fighting and leaped where Firepaw and the brown tom were battling. "never touch my son, Oakfur!" spat Firestar. "Why, can't your apprentices battle on they're own?" Firestar leaped and pinned Oakfur down and sliced his ear open. Oakfur hissed in rage and bit Firestar on his leg. Firepaw couldn't stand seeing his father being attacked so he leaped on Oakfur's back and dug his claws as deep as they would go and bit Oakfur between the shoulders. Oakfur screeched in pain and ran out of the ThunderClan camp. Firestar jumped to battle Smokestar, while Firepaw leaped to help Sandpaw fight a black she-cat. Dragonpaw was battling a dark brown tom. Firestar bit one more time into Smokestar's leg and let him go. The rest of the ShadowClan cat ran after Smokestar. All the ThunderClan cats howled in victory. Firestar looked around the clearing and saw a gray tom lying on the ground unmoving. Firestar walked over and saw it was Sootfur. "Why Sootfur, why not me?" said Ashfur, his best friend. "We'll bury him at dawn, until then Ashfur will sit vigil with him. Redheart, Sootfur's brother, sat by the pale gray tom and shared tongues with Sootfur for the last time. After he paid his last respects to Sootfur. Firestar walked over to Firepaw. "Good job in the fight." "Thank you, Firestar" said

Firepaw. "You're welcome" Firestar noticed Firepaw's shoulder and called Leafpool over. "Can you help Firepaw?" "Sure it isn't that deep, he just needs some cobwebs." Leafpool ran and got poppy seeds and cobwebs. "The poppy seeds are for the pain," said Leafpool. " Thanks, Leafpool." said Firepaw. Leafpool nodded and went to check the other cats. Firestar walked over to Sandstorm. "Are you O.K?" "Yeah, just a couple of scratches." Firestar rubbed his muzzle against hers. "I don't know what I would do without you, Sandstorm," purred Firestar. "I love you, Firestar." "I love you too, Sandstorm."

Chapter 4

Firepaw walked over to where Dragonpaw was eating. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. "No not at all," Dragonpaw said. After they ate, they shared tongues together. "So are you almost a warrior?" Firepaw asked Dragonpaw. "I don't know, my mentor, Graystripe said I was going to have an assessment real soon. Lionpaw walked over and sat next to Dragonpaw and purred, " You look nice tonight" "Thanks, you too." Firepaw looked at her. "Yeah I know, I like Lionpaw and he likes me," Firepaw purred with amusement. Dragonpaw stood up and stretched. "Well I think I'm going to the den now, night Firepaw." Good night, Dragonpaw," he said. As soon as she went in the den, Moonpaw walked over with a plump mouse. "Hey Firepaw," she said with shyness in her voice. Firepaw said " Hey Moonpaw," "Do you want some of this mouse with me?" "Sure thanks" The next day Firepaw went to go train how to hunt. Firestar showed him the different techniques of hunting different prey. Firepaw's first catch was a plump vole.

"Great catch, Firepaw," said Firestar. " I think you earned to eat it." "Thanks, Firestar," Firestar watched as his son went to go sit with Moonpaw. He reminds me of myself when I was an apprentice he thought. Firestar went over and grabbed a mouse out of the freshkill pile and went to his den to eat. Graystripe walked over to him. "Yes Graystripe?" he asked. "Firestar I think its time to assess Dragonpaw," "Really?" "Yeah she seems ready," Well assess her tomorrow and tell me how she did, and if things go well we'll have her ceremony tomorrow, ok?" "Sure thing, Firestar," Firestar thought to himself things were really looking up in ThunderClan.

Chapter 5 

The next morning Firestar had sent Firepaw to go on his first border patrol. The cats in the patrol were Stormheart, Dragonstone, Cloudtail, and himself. They were to patrol the border ThunderClan and ShadowClan boundary. Firepaw was so excited, his first patrol!

Stormheart stopped and said "Look ShadowClan has been in our territory." "Yeah and enjoying the freshkill," said a voice. They all spun around to see five ShadowClan cats. Stormheart growled, "You have no right to hunt on our territory, Chedarheart." "ShadowClan, attack!" The ThunderClan cats leap into battle. Firepaw locked claws with a ginger she-cat. He bit her ear and she spat in fury. She knocked him off her and pinned him to the ground. He went limp like he surrendered but the second she relaxed he kicked her with his back legs as hard as he could. She scrambled back up and ran back to ShadowClan. Firepaw saw Cloudtail and Talonfang rolling and fighting as hard as they could. Cloudtail bit Talonfang on the tail and the dark brown tom screeched with pain and ran away. The rest of the ShadowClan cats realized they were outnumbered and ran back to their camp. All the cats ran back to ThunderClan camp. Firestar saw the four cats return panting and bleeding. He walked over and asked, "What happened?" "ShadowClan was in our territory and stealing our prey," answered Firepaw. "Well go see Leafpool and get cleaned up, good work everyone." Cloudtail walked over to Firestar. "Firestar, I think Firepaw fought like a warrior tonight, I think he should be made a warrior." "Well tomorrow he can have an assessment tomorrow and I'll see how well he does, but tonight Dragonpaw is ready to be made a warrior she has been waiting awhile now and Graystripe said she did well today. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their prey join together for a meeting of our Clan," yelled Firestar. Dragonpaw's eyes were shining as bright as a star in StarClan. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Firestar looked down at her. "Dragonpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do" she replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Dragonpaw from this day forward you will be known as Dragonstone. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Dragonstone's bowed head. She bent her head to give Firestar's shoulder a respectful lick. The voices of the Clan chanted the new warrior's name. "Dragonstone! Dragonstone!" "In the tradition of our ancestors, Dragonstone must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep."

Chapter 6 

Graystripe walked over to Dragonstone. "Glad its dawn?" he asked. She nodded her head. He purred with amusement. "You can talk now and go ahead and get some rest." "Yes Graystripe." Firestar padded over to Graystripe. "Hey Graystripe, can you watch the camp and sent some patrols out later?" "Sure thing Firestar, why?" "I'm going to assess Firepaw and Sandpaw with Sandstorm today to see if they're ready to be warriors." "Oh ok, I hope he does good." The four cats came to the training hollow and stopped. Sandstorm and Firestar looked at their apprentices. Firestar told them "You two will be assessed today, Now Sandpaw you hunt close to Fourtrees and Firepaw you hunt over by the Sunningrocks, any questions?" Firepaw looked at him "Will you be watching us?" "Yes and if you see Sandstorm or me you can't speak, and be back here before sunhigh, ok?" The two apprentices nodded their heads and went to go to their assigned hunting spot. Firepaw scented a mouse and crouched in a hunting position. He got closer and pounced. The mouse ran but Firepaw was to fast and killed it in one blow. He buried it so he could come back for it later. A little farther he scented a rabbit. He crouched and walked so silently that the rabbit didn't hear him until it was too late. Firepaw looked up and saw that it was nearly sunhigh. So he gathered all his prey and headed back to the Fourtrees. Firestar and Sandstorm were already there waiting. Sandpaw hadn't come back yet. Firestar padded over to him and looked at all of the prey he caught. "Well done Firepaw, let's wait until Sandpaw comes back and see how she did. A little while later Sandpaw came back with a pigeon, a vole, two mice, and a squirrel. Sandstorm said well done to the both of them. "Well it looks like we'll have two warrior ceremonies tonight," said Firestar.

Sandpaw and Firepaw looked at each other and mewed with delight. Firestar and Sandstorm purred with amusement. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their prey join together for a meeting of our Clan." Firestar called. "It is time I made these apprentices warriors. Sandpaw and Firepaw were glistening with shiny pelts. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked down at them, "Sandpaw, Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do," Firepaw replied. "I do," echoed Sandpaw. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Sandpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Sandwhisker. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Sandwhisker's head. She bent her head to give Firestar's shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up and walked over to join the other warriors. "Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firepelt. StarClan honors your loyalty and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Firepelt's bowed head. "Firepelt, I am proud to have you as my warrior and son. Serve your Clan well, my son. Firepelt purred hoarsely to show his appreciation, then slipped away to join his sister, Sandwhisker. Meows of praise sounded from the crowd, and voices of the Clan rose in the silent night air to chant the new warrior names. "Firepelt! Sandwhisker! Firepelt! Sandwhisker!" "In the tradition of our ancestors, Firepelt and Sandwhisker must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep." Firepelt and Sandwhisker padded to the middle of the clearing and sat together ready for dawn to come. Graystripe padded over to Firestar and said "I remember when that was us." Firestar smiled and looked at his best friend "Graystripe, you're the best friend a cat could have."

Chapter 7 

Tonight was a full moon, which meant that tonight was a gathering at the Fourtrees for all four of the Clans. Firestar named all the cats that were going: Stormheart, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Dragonstone, Graystripe, Ashfur, Leafpool, Sandwhisker, Firepelt, Moonpaw, and Lionpaw. This would be Firepelt's first gathering as a warrior. He was so excited about going. He asked Dragonstone what it would be like and who would be there. She told him that it was an honor to go and it depended on the Clan leaders who would be going. Firepelt asked, "Who are the other three leaders?" She answered him "The leader of WindClan is Onestar, ShadowClan's leader is Smokestar, and the leader of RiverClan is Mistystar." Firestar walked over to them. "What about Mistystar?" "Oh I was just telling Firestorm all the other leaders," said Dragonstone.

"Did you know, Firepelt, that Bluestar was Mistystar's mother?" "Was Bluestar a great leader like you, Firestar?" "Of course, Bluestar was the leader of ThunderClan before I was and I was her deputy at one time that's why I'm leader now," Firestar explained. "When were you born Firestar?" "I was born in a twolegplace, and my name was Rusty and one night when I was about 5 moons old, I was trying to catch a mouse when Graystripe, Graypaw then, attacked me and I turned around and fought him back when Graypaw stopped and said I must be a kittypet and not one of the enemy Clans. That's when Bluestar showed up and asked me to join ThunderClan. I thought about it the next night and decided to join ThunderClan." "Wow, what was your warrior name?" asked Firepelt. "Fireheart, but it wasn't easy being a warrior for me back then, because I had to watch out for Tigerclaw." "Who was he?" asked Firepelt. "He was one of my enemies, he killed Redtail in hopes of becoming the deputy of the Clan, but Bluestar chose Lionheart instead." "Did Tigerclaw kill him too?" Firepelt asked. No, Lionheart was killed in a battle against ShadowClan. Then Bluestar chose him to be the new deputy. One night Tigerclaw led a band of rogues to the camp and tried to kill Bluestar, but I stopped him, and when the battle was over Tigerclaw was banished." "What happened then?" Firepelt asked. "Nightstar died of a sickness and Tigerstar became the new leader of ShadowClan. He hated me so he wanted to kill the whole Clan and me. He led a pack of huge dogs to our camp but we broke the trail and led the dogs to the gorge but Tigerclaw pounced on me and said "Greet StarClan for me," Then he leaped up a tree and the dogs grabbed me by the neck and shook me, and then Bluestar appeared and rammed the lead dog into the water and she and two other dogs fell also. I jumped in to save Bluestar. Mistyfoot and Stonefur, her kits, pulled her out of the water. Tigerclaw was behind me but I didn't realize it until Graystripe yelled "Fireheart watch out!" I told Graystripe to watch him and don't let him take one step. Bluestar told her kits that she was proud of them and wished she kept them in ThunderClan but she was glad they served their Clan well and she also told me that I was the fire that would save the Clan. Everyone, including me, was devastated that Bluestar was dead and that was when I became the leader of ThunderClan. Tigerclaw died when BloodClan's leader Scourge raked his claws through Tigerclaw's shoulder. Tigerclaw died nine times, because Scourge was so powerful. BloodClan wanted us to leave the forest but all the forest Clans joined together to defeat BloodClan." "Who killed Scourge?" Dragonstone asked. "I did, I cut him in his stomach and then pounced on him and bit him in his throat. That's the story of how I became leader. Now you two need to get ready for the gathering tonight." "Ok, oh and thanks for telling us that story Firestar." Firepelt said. " You're welcome." Firestar answered.

Chapter 8 

Firepelt waited for Firestar to give the signal. Firestar stood, and, holding his tail high, flicked it from one side to the other. The ThunderClan cats rose and raced where the other Clans were waiting. Firestar leapt on the Great Rock with the other leaders. Firepelt padded over to where a RiverClan warrior and a WindClan apprentice were chatting. The RiverClan warrior was telling a story of when her dad and her warriors battled ThunderClan. "ThunderClan was about to lose when-," She stopped when saw Firepelt. "I've never seen you before, who are you?" Firepelt answered, " I'm Firepelt, Firestar's son. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah really, who are you?" "I'm Grassblade, Hawkfrost's daughter. "Wow I've heard of Hawkfrost, his dad was Tigerclaw." "Yup, Hawkfrost is the best warrior this forest has ever seen." "Oh really, I think my father has done more than yours, he's leader of ThunderClan." Firepelt retorted. "Well my father is deputy of RiverClan, one day he'll be leader of RiverClan." Firepelt was about to say something but Firestar yowled for the meeting to began. Onestar stepped forward "WindClan has been doing well, we have three new warriors and new kits." He stepped back to let Mistystar speak. RiverClan is doing well; we have new kits fixing to be apprentices. Their parents are Dovefeather and Earthheart. All the RiverClan cheered. Mistystar waved her tail for silence. RiverClan has smelled ShadowClan in its territory. Smokestar yowled "Prove it, we haven't been in RiverClan's territory!" Firestar had heard enough "Of course not you were too busy in ThunderClan's territory hunting our prey and attacking our patrols." Smokestar looked in Firestar's direction "You started this whole battle with that kit, moons ago." Smokestar's gaze turned to Firepelt. Firepelt looked at him in horror. How could he be the problem? "You leave him alone, you know that one of your warriors, Oakfur, stole him!" Firestar spat. All the ShadowClan cats spat in rage. Smokestar said, "I know such thing!" Firestar was bristling with anger "Lies! You think that you can fool your Clanmates but not me! ThunderClan knows that a kit was stolen a couple moons ago, just ask Sandstorm. Sandstorm yowled "Its true!" Mistystar stepped forward "Stop! You both know that gathering are a time of truce." Smokestar bowed his head and stepped back to let Firestar speak. "ThunderClan has three new warriors, Dragonstone, Sandwhisker, and Firepelt." All the Clans except ShadowClan cheered for the new warriors. Firestar continued "Even though ShadowClan has attacked us two times this past moon, we still are strong as ever!" The ThunderClan yowled in agreement. Firestar turned to Smokestar "Do you have anything to say?" Smokestar stepped forward "ShadowClan is thriving because we're running out of prey. The twolegs are moving closer to our territory everyday. That is why we're in ThunderClan's territory. Firestar stepped beside him. "That is no excuse, you don't hunt in WindClan or RiverClan's territory, why ours?" Smokestar answered, "You are weak, ShadowClan could kill all your Clan, so we declare war on ThunderClan!" Onestar looked in the sky "StarClan is covering the moon, this gathering is over, by the will of StarClan." Firepelt said his goodbyes and ran over to join Firestar and his Clan. Firepelt padded behind Moonpaw. What did he do to start this war between ThunderClan and ShadowClan? Firestar did mention when he first joined ThunderClan that Oakfur tried to steal him but was kidnapped by a twoleg. What did that have to do with him? Firestar leap on the Highledge "Let all those cats old enough to catch their prey join together for a meeting of our Clan." Firestar called. Firestorm knew what was coming. "ShadowClan has declared war against ThunderClan. He says ThunderClan is weak and could kill us all." The ThunderClan cats spat in outrage. Firestar silenced them with a wave of his tail. We must be prepared for an attack anytime. We will patrol the ShadowClan border more frequently but leave plenty of warriors in the camp. Graystripe organize the patrols, Firepelt come into my den I need to talk to you." Graystripe started to tell the cats which patrols to go on, while Firepelt dashed after Firestar.

Chapter 9 

"Firepelt sit down, I can see we need to talk." Firestar said. Firepelt sat and got ready for what Firestar was about to say. "Firepelt, you know that you were stolen by Oakfur, right?" Firepelt nodded. "Whatever ShadowClan says you are not the cause of this war. Smokestar is the son of Blackstar so he thinks he's all high and mighty and he has to push his weight around." Firepelt looked at his leader "Why did he say that I'm the cause of the war between ShadowClan and ThunderClan?" Firestar hesitated "Because he thinks he's your father." Firepelt looked at Firestar "Why does he think that?" "Well, awhile back before you were born a ShadowClan she-cat fell in love with me and the strange thing is that I loved her too, but so did another tom, Smokestar. One day she came back to Sunningrocks, that's where we met, to tell me that she was going to have our kits. But the thing was that she didn't know who was the father, Smokestar or me. So we waited until she had kitted. So she stayed in a hollow in an empty badger set and had her kits there. When I came to visit her there was, a black she-cat, Sandpaw, and you. She told me that since I was obviously the father that she wanted the kits to be raised in ThunderClan. I asked her if she was sure and she said yes it was her choice. Smokestar was so angry that he banned her from ShadowClan, because he still thought he was the father and he wanted the kits to grow up in ShadowClan with him. The black she-cat died in leaf-bare because she caught whitecough." Firepelt asked, "So Nightwing is my mother not Sandstorm?" "Yes, but Sandstorm raised you because I asked her too but she was still angry at me for falling in love with another she-cat." "Why did she take us in," asked Firepelt. "Because two of our kits died in leaf-bare of lack of milk." Firestar answered with grief in his voice. "But isn't it against the warrior code to love another cat in a different Clan?" Firepelt asked. "Yes but I received a prophecy from StarClan that Fire and Moon would unite and defeat the darkness that will soon come to the forest." Firepelt looked confused "What does that mean?" "I'm not sure, but when Bluestar died she told me that I was the Fire that would save the Clan, so I guess since you're my son that you're the Fire." Firepelt looked thoughtful, "Maybe the Moon that StarClan was talking about is Moonpaw and we will defeat the evil the will come to the forest soon." Firestar nodded, "Perhaps you're right, Firepelt, and speaking of Moonpaw, Lionpaw and her need to be made warriors we will have a naming ceremony before moonhigh. Firepelt nodded. He was excited for his friends they would finally be warriors! "Firepelt, go ahead and eat and get some rest and send Brambleclaw and Dustpelt to me so I can talk to them about Moonpaw and Lionpaw." Firestar called after him. "Yes Firestar," Firepelt said. Firepelt walked over to where Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight were eating. "Firestar wants to talk to you Brambleclaw and you also, Dustpelt." After they finished eating they went to Firestar's den. Firepelt picked a vole from the freshkill pile and went to join Dragonstone. "Hey Dragonstone, mind if I sit here with you?" Firepelt asked. "Sure you can Firepelt, what did Firestar have to say to you?" she asked. "Nothing much, he's going to make Lionpaw and Moonpaw warriors tonight." Firepelt answered. Dragonstone looked up in excitement "Really? Lionpaw is as old as me, I think its about time those two became warriors." Firepelt was about to agree when Firestar leapt on the Highledge. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their prey join together for a meeting of our Clan." Firepelt and Dragonstone walked over the Highledge to listen to Firestar. "It is time I made these apprentices warriors. Lionpaw and Moonpaw looked at each other in pure joy. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Lionpaw, Moonpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do," replied Moonpaw. "I do," Lionpaw answered. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Lionpaw from this day forward you will be known as Lionfur. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Lionfur's head. He bent her head to give Firestar's shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up and walked over to join the other warriors. Moonpaw from this day forward you will be known as Moonlight. StarClan honors your bravery and your intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Moonlight's head. I'm proud to have you two as my warriors. Serve this Clan well young ones. The Clan chanted the two new warriors names. "Lionfur! Moonlight! Lionfur! Moonlight!" "In the tradition of our ancestors,

Lionfur and Moonlight must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep." Lionfur and Moonlight padded to the middle of the clearing and sat together ready for dawn to come.

Chapter 10 

"Firepelt, get a hunting patrol together, we need all the freshkill we can get." Firestar ordered. Firepelt nodded "Who's up for a hunting patrol?" Sandwhisker, Dragonstone, and Stormheart got up. "Sure we love to go," said Stormheart. Firestar watched as the gorse tunnel trembled as the four cats were swallowed up. Firestar looked around the clearing. Everything is so peaceful he thought. Suddenly Squirrelflight burst out of the nursery and ran over to Firestar. "Dad! Guess what? I'm going to have kits!" Squirrelflight looked like she was ready to bust with happiness. Firestar looked at his daughter "That's great! Who's the father?" Squirrelflight blushed "Well, umm Brambleclaw is." Brambleclaw suddenly walked over "What's all this commotion about?" Squirrelflight said, "I'm going to have our kits!" Brambleclaw looked like he was going to pop with pride. Squirrelflight looked at Firestar "You're going to help me name them, right?" Firestar looked at his daughter "Sure I will! When are they due?" Squirrelflight answered "About three moons." Brambleclaw looked at her "Wait a sec, you've been carrying our kits for four moons and you didn't tell me?" "Well of course I would have told you sooner but I wasn't sure if I was going to have kits." Squirrelflight explained. Firestar asked, "So that means that you're moving to the nursery?" "Yes." Squirrelflight said. Firestar watched as the two warriors walked to the nursery. Sandstorm walked over "Well I know someone else that's moving to the nursery real soon." Firestar looked confused "Who?" Sandstorm looked at Firestar with mischief in her eyes "Well lets just say that I won't be sleeping in the warriors den for awhile." "Sandstorm are you sure, wow our second litter of kits! This is great!" Firestar walked over and purred, "I'm sure they will be beautiful like you." Sandstorm rubbed her muzzle against his and their tails entwined. Firestar thought to himself things couldn't get any better.


End file.
